


30 Day Free Trial For Love

by author_chan_is_bae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling Out of Love, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Therapy, falling back in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_chan_is_bae/pseuds/author_chan_is_bae
Summary: They’d been together for 5 years.They broke up when Kuroo went abroad and they hadn’t seen each other for 3 years, until a wedding made their lives cross paths once again.SoLet me ask you...If your were given 30 Days to Love again, would you take it? Would you try to fix some regrets? Would you risk breaking your heart again?Tsukishima wants to try.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	30 Day Free Trial For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This first chapter is a prologue of sorts. The beginning of this story is an insight as to how bad things were left between Kuroo and Tsukki. This will be very angsty but no worries the next chapters will be get better.

30 Day Free Trial to Happiness 

He wasn’t surprised. He’d seen it coming. Had felt the distance. Seen the signs, like an animal that grew agitated at the impending 

hurricane barreling towards them. 

Yet unlike that animal who would run away to avoid its doom, he’d stayed.

He’d stayed and waited.

And now the hurricane had arrived and he had waited patiently for its arrival to wreck havoc on his life.

“I think we should break up” 

Kei paused and looked up from his plate. 

He felt a sharp prick where his heart would be and felt the steel walls he’d built up to protect himself enclose around his heart, locking away the ugly emotions that threatened to break free.

He averted his gaze from his boyfriends tired face and grabbed the napkin by his plate to wipe his mouth. As he laid it back down he noticed the slight tremor in his hands.

He hid them underneath the table on his lap, as he steeled himself for the worst.

“Okay”

Tetsu looked at him, his face morphing into that of utter disbelief and scoffed,

“Seriously that’s it? No questions? nothing?”

“What do you want me to say tetsu?” He answered,his voice calm and collected.

“I don’t fucking know!,” he shouted, pulling at his messy hair in frustration, “I mean I shouldn’t have expected anything more from you, you don’t even care! You can even bother to ask why?!” 

Kei could feel the control on his emotions slipping, “Why do you want to break up?” You know why...

“Because of this! Look at you! You have no clue how I feel or how I’ve been feeling? You don’t even care! YOU. HAVE. NO. FEELINGS!-“

“Fucking hellI don’t! ,” he yelled, “Unlike you, I don’t need to fucking talk about them all the Goddamn time!” He snapped. 

He got up from where he had been sitting and laughed sarcastically, “Yeah okay sure, but maybe, just maybe! Has it crossed your mind that it’s cause I want you to listen! to pay attention?”.

Kei scoffed as he got up and crossed his arms, getting close to his face, “yeah right, you just want attention all the time? What are you? A Dog?,” he sneered, the tension between the rising, “Am I dating a dog?,” he turned towards the wall connecting to their neighbours, “ Guess what people?! I was dating a fucking Dog this whole time-“ 

“WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!”

“MAKE ME!”

At that he felt Kuroo grab the front collar of his shirt and yank him towards him and devouring his lips. Their harsh breaths filled the room as his back hit the wall and knocked the air out of him. He could feel the temperature in the room rise with his anger and arousal. 

Clawing at his back, he could feel his lovers arousal on his thigh as he slotted their bodies together.

His brain was becoming muddled with pleasure as Kuroo bit and sucked on his neck, leaving dark bruises that made a stark contrast on Kei’s pale skin.

As abruptly as it had started it ended, as Kuroo pushed himself away from Kei, panting and trying to catch his breath.

After a minute he cried out in anger, pulling at his hair as he made a pained face, crying.

“I can’t do this anymore” his eyes were red and wet with angry tears, “The only time you show me how you feel is when we argue and I’m fucking tired!” 

He felt the sharp pain in his chest return tenfold.

“Well if your so fucking tired go find someone else since I can’t give you what you want”

“I CAN AND I DID!”

He felt as if he’d been slapped in the face. 

Kuroo felt guilt claw at his mind as he saw the shocked pain on his soon to be ex-boyfriend. He hadn’t meant to blurt that out. Not yet. 

But then again when was he ever going to find the right moment. 

They were more like estranged roommates than lovers. 

Just as quickly as Kei had lost it, he cooled his face and turned around, a plan in mind as he walked to their bedroom. 

He could hear Kuroo follow him.

He went to their walk in closet and pulled out a suitcase throwing it on the bed as he started opening his drawers and throwing clothes into it.

“Kei please listen” He ignored him.

“Kei.”

“Kei stop”

Turning to grab more clothes his front collided with the others hard chest.

“Get out of my way before I kick you in the balls”

“Not until you listen”

He stood there and waited.

That was it.

“ Did you Cheat on me?”

“No”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN? WHAT DID YOU DO? Cause I don’t know in what universe how what you said that could be taken any other way?”  
His anger had left him breathing hard as he struggled not to show any weakness.

Tetsurou sighed, “ I’m confused...” he looked at an interesting part of his wall as he continued, recounting what he’d wished to talk about with Kei in a different setting than what they had created.

He’d been invited to go out with a new group of friends from university and unknown to him they’d chosen a Gay bar. The entire time was spent with him getting hit on and getting drunk. By the end of it he’d been hammered and a small brunette with a cute facehad pulled him away from his group taken him to a corner andkissed and groped him. 

His mind had tormented him after he slipped away from the man for several reasons

He’d pushed the man off of him yet in the back of his mind he knew he’d taken a bit of time before taking action. He had enjoyed the attention.

He’d been turned on.

By someone who wasn’t Kei.

The other dilemma.

Kei been the only man Kuroo had ever been with. He’d only been with girls and attracted to girls up until he’d met Kei. After that He’d only had eyes for Kei.  


That was until recently.

It hadn’t only been the man at the bar, he was often hit on and had grown used to it.

He had Kei.  


He didn’t know if it was Kei’s lack of attention both physical and emotional but at one point he had started to take notice of others. 

Had wondered what it meant for him. What it meant for his relationship with Kei. Did he want to try and have an open relationship? Was that what he wanted? Was it curiosity? Was he Gay? Was he Bisexual? Pansexual? Did he need labels?

He didn’t know and it frustrated him and the only person he felt that he could talk to was hisBoyfriend, who would barely talk with him much less hold a serious conversation without the feeling of being judged in the air.

It used to be easy. Talking with him had been as easy as breathing air. He’d felt like Kei was his entire world, that he could trust him with his whole heart. 

When had that changed? 

When was it that he realized he’d taken his heart back and started being guarded about what he felt?

He finished telling Kei about what happened and the questions that had come up. He told him about how he felt he could no longer trust him with his heart.

Kei had since sat down on the bed digging his nails into his thighs. Clenching his teeth as he fought and failed to fight the tears that streamed down his face. 

“How long?” 

_ How long has it been since you gave up on me? How long have I been blind? _

Kuroo grimaced.

“A year maybe”

  
A year.

  
He’d been blind for a year. 

  
Or had he?

He could say he didn’t notice that they rarely went out together, hadn’t even hung out as much as when they were friends.

He couldn’t say he hadn’t noticed the missed anniversary, the one neither of them spoke about. 

He’d been so caught up in not wanting to admit he’d forgotten it for the sake of his pride that he hadn’t noticed that Kuroo hadn’t said anything either. 

Hadn’t prepared anything either.

He always had. 

Had always prepared tacky dates that Kei always secretly loved.

He couldn’t say he hadn’t noticed that the only times they had sex it had been when they argued. Harsh Angry sex with no makeup after. No talking.

Just the restartto the next big fight.

They had become Broken with time.

There was one question left he wanted to know.

“When did you realize you didn’t love me anymore?”

_ How long have I been put up with. When did you realize you wanted to leave me... _

“Kei you know that I still-“

“Answer me!-“

“I don’t know! A month? Maybe more?!” He threw his hand in the air, “ Fuck! What does it matter! We were gonna have to break up at some point anyways!”.

He was speaking about the job offer in America. One of their most recent fights main topic. One they hadn’t resolved.

Kei whispered quietly,” we could have done the long distance-“

“How Kei? We are barely friends at this point!”

That hurt and Kuroo had seen how Kei froze up, could see the vulnerable Kei disappear before his eyes and be replaced by the both familiar and stranger Tsukishima had become over the span of a year. The Cold and Cruel Man who had replaced the young and lovable Kei he’d fallen in love with.

“You know what” Kei chuckled, “you are absolutely right!” 

“What’s holding you back Sweetheart?  Hmm? If your so popular and you knew we were barely friends you should have just gone and had a fuck fest! I mean I don’t mean anything-“

“That’s not what I fucking meant-“

“It doesn’t matter what you fucking meant, you said we were gonna break up anyways! So guess what? You young man get an early start!” He gave him two thumbs up, ”Now you can go find whatever the fuck you want for an entire month before you leave, Hooray!” 

With that he grabbed whatever he could get his hands on, stuffed it in his suitcase and headed toward the front door.

“I’m going to Yamaguchi’s, don’t call me, I will text you when I come to pick up my stuff, don’t be here when I come back or I will not be responsible for what happens to pretty face of yours okay  sweetheart”  he patted him on the cheek as he gave him a saccharine smile.

With that Tsukishima left.

It was not until he saw his best friends face that he allowed himself to break down. 

5 years. That’s how long he’d been with Kuroo Tetsurou.

He’d loved him for even longer. Still did.

He didn’t go to the airport with the rest of his friends the day Kuroo left for America.

He spent the day in his new room, wondering if he’d managed to destroy the one thing in his life he prized.


End file.
